


Let Me Answer

by Restful_C4



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restful_C4/pseuds/Restful_C4
Summary: Imagine someone you are really attracted to, comes up to you and tells you everything they like about you and asks you out, but there is a catch. You just met this person as soon as they started talking and they basically blew you away. With you not responding, they run away and disappear. Now, all you want to do is find them.That's how Jonathan met Evan.





	Let Me Answer

It was already noon when Jonathan decided to climb out of bed. For the brunette, class didn't start till two forty in the afternoon on Tuesday and he didn't care about climbing out of bed any earlier. The day before was a day filled with just plain out announce and to make up, he stayed up till ungodly hours of the night. Though, he regrets doing it now as things he needed daylight for were forgotten during his sleep.

 

Thirty minutes go by before he is able to pull himself out of bed, willing. The first thing Jonathan decides to do is his morning routine. Which isn't much. Restroom, YouTube check, maybe watch a video, fix his hair a little, look at food, and find clean, or somewhat clean, clothes to wear. Already pass the six months mark of college, the routine has began to be programmed into him.

 

Deciding to wear a somewhat clean GTA five shirt and blue jeans that was left beside his bed from the workshift last night. "Landry. That what I was forgetting." Smacking his forehead, making his hair stick up more and turn back into his bed head. "I don't smell... I can do it later." Putting a reminder into his phone before pulling on his shoes. Book bag beside the door along with his wallet and keys, he leaves for today. By then, it's already two in the afternoon.

 

Jonathan doesn't mind living alone in the apartment meant for two. Space and privacy are really important to him, but so is company. Not having anyone near him or trying to talk to him makes him sad. That results in going to school early just to see someone to communicate with.

 

The man has been a web developer and designer major. Only doing it really as a backup. He never knows if YouTube will kick the bucket or his fans no longer find him funny. Plus, the web branches into so much others stuff. He's not limited to one thing and his YouTube magic might come in handy.

 

The fifteen minute drive to the school wasn't bad. More on the boring side. No good songs on the radio, not a lot of cars, not a single red light, and the temperature right were the car couldn't be comfortable. Still, it's better than paying and taking the bus.

 

Once he finds a parking spot, sadly near the back, he heads inside to the school's cafe. It's two twenty now and he knows it won't take long to eat. Jon spends most of his money at the cafe not knowing what else to eat. Getting the usual, a cheeseburger, a bag of chips, and a drink. Spends five dollars, but he can do that.

 

The lines were short and easy to get through. The ladies were nice, but didn't want to chat a lot today. The men seem to be absent today in the cafe. Jonathan finds it boring and lonely after grabbing and paying for his food. There has to be someone willing to take on the six floor near his class. Hopefully from his class.

 

Leaving the cafe and starting for the ramps to head up the final two floors, he is stopped by a man talking to him. The man doesn't get in front of him, but continues to speak to Jonathan anyways. He doesn't turn around to look as he listens to him.

 

"I've been watching you for awhile... I like your sense of humor. We got the same kind. I realized we like the same games. GTA five and so much others. I like your new haircut. It looks really cute on you and suits you. Fuck. Um. What I'm trying to say is... Shit. Will you go out with me?"

 

Confidence of the man seems to disappear as he begins to rush his words. Embarrassment fills his voice by the end of it and he almost shouts the question. Jonathan has to admit, this man has his attention. Also admitting to basically staking him, too.

 

The brunette turns around slowly to look at the man. He never believed in love at first sight till he sees this man before him. Words are unable to form from his mouth as he looks up at the taller man, but not taller by much. Thoughts seem to rush to planning a future with someone he just met.

 

"Shit! Uh! Are you straight?!" The man begins to panic from Jonathan lack of response. His eyes move around quickly, but don't look at the smaller man at all. His face began to get red as he continues to wait.

 

If Jon wasn't stunned by the man, he would have said no. His train of thought stops completely and he takes a step forward. Words not forming, but maybe an action could help him say yes to the man asking him out. Stepping forward results in the man taking off up the ramps pass him.

 

Clicking in his mind that the dream man just ran away, he runs after him. Almost dropping what he bought from the cafe. Passing people as he rushes up the last two ramps, he realizes he doesn't see the man anymore. Finally at the top, he still couldn't see him down the halls.

 

"Fuck! Where? Where did he go?!" Jonathan's voice finally finds itself. He doing circles at the top of the ramp, hoping to see the man. "Fuck!" He shouts again. This causes people to glance and glare at him. "Fuck!"

 

The alarm on his phone goes off. He's five minutes late to class. Looking around as he shuts off the alarm, he still couldn't see the man. Shoulders dropping and bag falling lazily and slowly to the ground, he drags his feet and bag to class. Not wanting to be anymore late.

 

The day rushes by so fast that he almost forgets about the man. It was about nine thirty at night and he was at work when he makes a decision. "God... I need to find that guy." He says to his manager after the end of his shift.

 

After finally making it home at eleven thirty at night, he sends his best friend a text message. 'I feel so stupid. Like really dumb, Toonz.' He didn't expect a response right away from his friend.

 

'Why? What's wrong?' His friend, Luke, also know as Cartoonz, responses right away. He could feel the worry through the phone.

 

'This guy came up to me today, but from behind. He began to talk about how he liked my humor, the games I like, and my new haircut. Then asked me out. I turned around after listening to him talk and I was shocked. This was like my dream guy talking to me and asking me out. He didn't give me enough time to respond before going, "Oh shit! You straight?!" Panic rushes to him before I could respond and he runs away from me. I take off after him. I make it to the top of the ramps and he disappeared. I was already late to class and decided to go to class instead of looking around for him.' Jonathan is almost panting from typing all of that. Staring at it for longer than need to, he hits send.

 

Luke apparently was not in a different mood than him after hearing this. 'Oh shit! Yes! My boy finally has someone. Fuck, we are looking for him tomorrow. Got any info on him?'

 

The brunette screams at his phone the second he sees that message. No, he doesn't have anything on the man. 'No. Just slightly taller than me. Asian, black hair, black eyes, cute fohawk. Oh! He was wearing the college's T-shirt so he must go there.'

 

'You are telling me. We know nothing on this man?' He could feel Luke giving him the stink eye through the phone. The man is easy to read to Jonathan.

 

Laughing, but having it die in his throat. 'We know somethings.' Jon holds the phone close to mouth as he imagines the man again. There is so much he could be. It isn't funny.

 

It was awhile before Luke responses again. 'Hit me with that romantic movie style love. We'll find him.' The mood turning softer from one text.

 

'I hope so.' Jonathan sends one last test before climbing into bed for tonight. Making a plan to find the man tomorrow... Or at least look for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Will get continued. Don't know when yet. I just remembered I had this account on Oct 16 and this was posted in May


End file.
